return of a timelord
by mewtwojamieadv
Summary: this is the sequel to call me john smith
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is the sequel to call me john smith of a timelord.I do not own pokemon or doctor who

We find our hero's in the Sinnoh region leaving Chocovine town when they ran into May.

"May?!? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Oh hey Ash I hear there's a ferry to Snowpoint city and i was wanting to go there again with you this time. Oh and Dawn you did great in your contest." May said.

"Thanks." Dawn said.

"Let's not wait come on let's get to the ferry." Ash said in a hurry.

"some Things never change." May said.

"We're sorry but the Ferry is out of order." Said a man at the ticket booth.

"Man I guess we're walking." May said.

"Ok." Ash said.

After an hour of walking May started to complain.

"Can we take a rest I'm hungry." May said.

"Ok." Brock said." Richie you go and get some food May and Ash go and get some water." He said.

"Ok." Ash,Richie,and May said. As they ran into the forest to the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of a timelord ch.2

I do not own pokemon or doctor who

Ash,May,and Richie had just gotten to the lake when Richie got further into the woods to get some berries. May bent down to get some water when she saw a blue blob with a red gem on it's head flying right out of the water towards May like a heat seeking rocket.

"MAMA!" It called as it hugged May.

"Manaphy?" May said surprised.

"Happy happy!" Manaphy said happily.

"Hey Manaphy." Ash said.

Manaphy took 1 look at Ash and jumped into his arms before saying: "Papa."

"What!?!" Ash and May were both surprised this time but just went with it.

"Come on we have the water so let's get back." Ash said as they went back to camp with Manaphy.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of a timelord ch.3

I don't own pokemon or doctor who.

* * *

When Ash and May got back Dawn ran up to them noticeing Manaphy.

"Aw what a cutie." Dawn said as she picked up Manaphy.

Suddenly there was a whiring noise and the tardis started to materialise infront of everyone. As soon as it fully materialised the doctor came outside with jack.

"Ah hello." The Doctor said in his usually joyful voice.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" Ash and May said at the same time.

"Hup just here to warn you and save you from an alien invasion coming your way." Jack said getting out a huge gun as some saucer things came into view in the sky.

All they could hear after that was an echoing voice saying only 1 word.

"EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE."

* * *

who are these aliens doctor who fans should know. please review.


	4. saved

I do not own doctor who or pokemon though I wish I do I don't.

Return of a timelord ch.4

There will be more people introduced in this chapter.

"What are they?" Brock said.

"Daleks." The doctor said.

(With Richie)

Richie was running back to the camp when he tripped over something.

"AAAAHHHH." Richie yelled falling to the ground as a Dalek happened to land just infront of him.

"EXTEMINATE EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek yelled aiming it's gun(or whatever they call it.) at Richie before it's top half was blown off. A woman 2 boys and a girl were just behind it and the woman was pointing her lipstick at where the top piece of the Dalek was before it was blown off.

"Thanks." Richie said speechless.

"Your welcome." The Woman said. "Say do you happen to know where we are." She said.

"Actually I don't know myself but that this is just outside Chokovine town." Richie said. "Oh by the way my name is Richie what's yours?" He said.

"Mine is Sarah Jane Smith,this is my son Luke,and 2 of my friends Clyde and Maria." The woman said.

"Mistriss**?"** A robotic voice said.

"K-9? Is that you?" Sarah Jane Smith said.

"Affirmative." Said the robotic voice again as a metal dog came out of some bushes.

Sorry this chapter was another short one

schools comeing up so it may take longer to update. and sorry for me not updateing much anymore it's just that i've been on vacation and i'm not able too get much of each chapter done because of it.

Please review.

It will help pikachu rule the world.

(o^_^o)-pika.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own doctor who or pokemon though I wish I do I don't.

Return of a timelord ch.5

_three boys can hardly hold these things off and it doesn,t help to have people screaming everywhere!_ A boy thought as he and two of his friends called out to their pokemon. People were falling every which way in a sudden green flash of a skeleton.

"EXTERMINATE!" Came a rusty metallic voice that he guessed came from one of the strange machines.

"Scooter!" He called to one of his friends who turned to him. "Get out of here and see if this is happening all around the region!" As scooter hesitated the boy nodded to show they would be ok.

"Are you sure Kento, you and Jack can hold them off?" Scooter asked unsure.

"Are you crazy this is the most excitement i've had in a long time." Kento said grinning.

"Ok." Scooter said as he threw a pokeball in the air. "go swellow!"

"SSWWWELLOW!" Swellow exclaimed as he came out of the pokeball in a flash of red.

"Scooter!" Kento said as Scooter turned to face him. "Good luck"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Return of a Timelord Ch. 6**_

Hey, hey guys, guess what. Go on, guess... No, pigs can't fly. (though sometimes I've dreamed about them doing so) I was gonna say that I'm back :D... *crickets chirping*... Nothing? Fine, anyway sorry that I've been gone for so long (it looks like I've been gone for over 2 years... Idk if I really believe that :|...). But finally, I have another chapter for this story. I really hope that you enjoy.

Please do keep in mind that this series takes place right after May and Dawn compete in the Wallace Cup.

_**I do not own Pokemon or Doctor Who, though I do own Kento, Scooter, and Jack.**_

"What the heck is a Dalek?" Brock asked the Doctor, staring at the ever growing cloud of so-called "daleks", feeling honestly more curiousity than fear at the moment.

" A Dalek", the Doctor practically spat out, surprising everyone, " is an alien from another planet, called Skaro. They're everything that embodies hate and ambition. They were made to kill. They believe themselves the supreme race and are bent on purging the universe of all lower beings."

"So basically they've come to rid the world of everyone?" May asked, horrified.

"Yes and- MOVE!" The Doctor screamed, suddenly pushing Ash out of the way from a bolt being shot from a dalek.

"Uh, Doctor? I think they've noticed u-OOFF!" Jack yelled in a green flash of skeleton before dropping to the ground. Stone dead.

At this moment everyone freaked out. "OH MY GOSH HE'S DEAD!" May screamed, backing away quickly.

"Everyone into the TARDIS," The Doctor said, picking Jack up, "We'll be safe in there."

By this time, a group of three daleks had grouped up and were now heading steadily toward the group. Brock came up and helped the Doctor lift Jack up and ran into the TARDIS.

The moment that they were all inside, The Doctor ran to the controls and began what Ash could only describe as "a whole lot of spinning and dancing and hand moving that obviously didn't mean anything but did at the same time... Wait... What did I say again?". All this time, the Doctor was muttering to himself, "Hurry, hurry, gotta get out of here, those are PURE Daleks out there, they're gonna-," at which point the TARDIS shuddered and a strange grinding noise emitted from the center of the TARDIS.

Moments later, May suddenly screamed, "RICHIE, WE'RE LEAVING RICHIE BEHIND!" This caused dread to seem to seep down into every crevice, every crack, every nook and every cranny of the TARDIS and it's infinite corridors. Followed by the most deafening silence ever.

...

*OUTSIDE THE TARDIS*

Sarah Jane, Richie and Co., were hiding in some bushes on the outskirts of the clearing that the TARDIS was in. Daleks had started to surround it, all with the claw attachment instead of the plunder. K-9 was currently trying to contact the TARDIS ever since they saw it, but to no avail. That's when Sarah heard a noise she had come to learn as Safety and Oasis, but now it was Dread and Death, the grinding of the TARDIS's engines as it began to de-materialize.

"No." Sarah Jane breathed, petrified now.

"Mistress, Tardis is beginning to de-materialize, once this is finish, this unit will not be able to establish contact with master," came K-9's tinny voice.

"Oh no, we've got to stop him," Luke said.

"I don't think we can." Richie replied, then his mind went to thinking of their chances of survival out in the woods, with all of the Daleks around.

"Sarah Jane, what do we do?" The boy named Clyde asked.

Sarah just lay there for a while before answering."I-I-I don't know... I just don't know..." Then fell silent.

...

*WITH KENTO AND JACK*

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Jack was screaming, Kento's leg had been glanced by a bolt and had caused him to fall unconscious. Jack was now running and carrying Kento, trying to get out of the town, "gotta get to the forest, more chance to live there." This was all he could make out in his head besides all the obscenities he wanted to say, but strangely, they took too much effort at the time.

"Kento you better be glad your so light, seeing how much food you eat all the time." Jack grunted.

"Food? mmmhmmmmmm. Don't mind if I dooooo." Kento slurred still unconscious.

"Man you're gonna owe me big time man." Jack said. He turned a corner and nearly crashed into another boy. This boy was about his age, he was tall, thin, but undoubtedly strong. Jack recognized him immediately.

"Geo, help me with Kento man. He got hit but he's still alive, just unconscious." Jack said, beckoning the boy to help him.

"Put him down for a sec Jack." Geo said. He was constantly looking around and was covered in mud and flour. Geo had been at the PokeMart, getting supplies for their trek to the next town, this was just before those things had attacked. He had slipped Jack's mind between all the chaos. Jack was confused but obeyed Geo as he put Kento down. Geo then went on in a conversational tone, "By the way, did you hear that the PokeMart had put some of their cakes on sale, I actually-"

"CAKE?" Kento's eyes suddenly flew open and he was instantly on his feet. "Cake? Where?" He said looking around. Then he realized that he had been tricked and he looked around remembering where he really was. "What happened?"

Jack looked at Geo amazed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself. Then he remembered where he was and he continued to both of his friends, "We gotta get out of the city, there's more of a chance to survive there."

This was one of those times where they all actually could agree with each other on everything. But that's probably because they knew that their lives depended on cooperation. And so they ran. Jack knew though that if all of them survived, that it would take some sort of super miracle.

Little did he know that a super miracle may indeed be coming.

But he did not know this, nor did anyone else. And so he was silent. And so he ran.

...

* * *

Well there you go guys. an extra long chapter for you all to enjoy for being so patient with me. I really want to apologize for not being on in so long. But I plan to stay active from now on. And I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story as it goes on. I will try and get another chapter in next week, but I can't make any promises seeing as that I suck at deadlines. But I will try. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think and give me some constructive criticism as I know I need as much as I can get.

Thanks for reading and look forward to the next update. :D


End file.
